Defying Gravity
by Tricksterr
Summary: Carly always thought that if Sam and Freddie ever got together, it would be as weird as Spencer not making things catch on fire. Impossible as defying gravity. But maybe, Carly realizes, defying gravity is the best thing we can do. Seddie, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Hehe, I know I should be updating and stuff………..but then I went to NY……and saw Wicked….and I HAD to write this!! :D They is all 17**

The first time Carly ever heard anyone mention Sam and Freddie together _together_, she thought that it was a justifiable mistake. And Carly though t herself reasonable enough to be able to come to that conclusion.

Then someone else mentioned something along the lines of what was known a secret pairing, 'Seddie'.

To Carly, it was baffling. Seddie? Yeah, right? It…it was like defying gravity. Unless you were insane or incredibly impulsive, it was totally stupid. Like epically stupid. So Carly thought.

But of course she know watched her friends more observantly. Watched how whenever they happened to be near, they weren't fighting. Damn it, they were _flirting_. When did that start? Carly had thought as she bemusedly watched their witty banter.

The more she watched the more she realized: It was a very good thing that her friends were insane and incredibly impulsive. And most of the time stupid about the most simple things.

If Carly had her way, then by now Sam and Freddie would be out floating in the air, never ever able to get down. Because they didn't defy gravity. The shut it down, busted it down and gave it the finger.

So Carly had a plan that would have them defying things other than their relationship pretty damn soon.

And knowing her best friends she knew one other thing.

This wasn't gonna be pretty.

**A.N. This was a sorta prologue….teh next chapter will be longer if you guys want me to continue. If not I'll leave it a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N I know, I know! I should be updating New, or Lightning Vines. Or doing my re-write of Love Is Forever: Ready For Impact. _But _I've decided that I can only write one story at the time. So I'm gonna finish this one first, then I'm gonna finish New, then iWish, then LV, then Love is Forever. ****J I might post random FMA one-shots though. **

Carly knew that tonight was the night. The night she would put Operation: Get my two best friends to realize they love each other and get together. As Carly thought it over, she realized the name was too long.

So codename Operation: Seddie.

Yeah, that was cool.

Tonight was their 100th webcast. So Carly told Sam she had a special surprise for the webshow. Sam had just shrugged and demanded for a bucket of Fried Chicken. And that's what made this plan work. Sam's laziness and supreme need for food.

~*~

"In 5, 4, 3, 2………." Freddie began, and then pointed at the two girls shaking in front of his camera.

"Yo me llamo Sam!" Sam grinned pressing her face close to the lens. Freddie smiled at her, and she smiled back. Causing Carly to grin widest of them all.

"Then my name is Carly! Welcome to iCarly!" Carly said, putting her own face close the lens.

"The only webshow that lets you pet llamas for free!" Sam said, raising her thumbs up.

Carly shook her head, "Or not!"

Sam nodded and frowned comically, "Yeah, probably not."

The girls did their thing, and at the end of the show Carly said, "Sadly we've come to the end of the show-" Carly was interrupted by Sam pressing the 'boo' button on her remote' "-But we have a special activity planned for _you _the viewers!"

"We do?" Sam asked.

"We do," Carly answered. "Freddie get out here!"

Freddie's face was shadowed by confusion, but he listened and switched to the b-cam. He stood between Sam and Carly. He and Sam exchanged confused glances.

"You, peoples watching, are going to vote. On who should date!" Carly laughed. This time around Freddie and Sam exchanged horrified glances.

"Me and Freddie," Carly said. Freddie's eyes widened. He stared at his long time crush in silent shock. Sam looked downright revolted suddenly.

"Or Sam and Freddie!" Carly added. Carly watched the very different reactions of her friends.

Freddie didn't seem to change. A sudden smirk graced his face, and he casually stuffed his fists into his pockets. Carly had to admit. The boy had gone from puppy dog cute to dead sexy seemingly over night. He'd ditched the nerd boy hair, and finally gone to the messy bed head. His clothes were still button down shirts (though now usually black with band tees underneath), but the jeans had gone from starched to scruffy.

Carly noted gladly that he didn't seem fazed.

Sam, on the other hand, was a totally different story.

Her face paled and she looked nauseated. Her blonde hair was frazzled, and Carly realized that Sam hand been running her hands through it. She was sitting on the floor, her legs, clad in black and red plaid shorts, were folded under her.

Sam looked up and scowled, "And what if you don't wanna date the dork?"

"You have to date him for a week. That's all. Unless you wanna continue. And remember, I have to go through this too!" Carly said. She proudly noticed Freddie subtly checking out Sam's curves, highlighted by the black and red layered tank tops she was wearing.

"You're so dead Carly Shay!" Sam said, and walked out of the room.

~*~

Sam had decided to leave the apartment. No surprise there. But Freddie lay reclined on a beanbag chair, casually putting up the poll on the site.

"Freddie, aren't you even a little bit happy you have a chance with Sa—me?" Carly said, innocently walking over towards him.

She received a blank stare from Freddie. "Were you about to say _Sam?_" he asked incredulously.

"Maybe," Carly said, drawing out the word. She moved her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"I am not dating Sam Puckett, not even for you!" Freddie exclaimed, shutting the computer after logging out.

"But what if the poll says you and Sam should date, huh?" Carly asked, she plopped down next to him, poking him in the side.

"But it won't…I mean you and I are meant to be, Carly. Even if you don't really know it yet!" Freddie, playfully swatting her away. He smirked over at her.

"Not happening," Carly said plainly.

Carly paused for a moment. She thought of how easy it would be to date Freddie. He was sweet, nice, and despite what Sam always said, charming. As soon as the thought flitted through her mind, she dismissed it without a second thought. After, all it would be incredibly boring dating Freddie. They were too………alike.

"We'll see," Freddie thought. The boy rimmed with self-confidence that Carly doubted Sam ever noticed.

Carly smiled and shook her head. Freddie said good-bye, grinning. As soon as he was half-way out the door, Carly said, under her breath, "Seddie for the win!"

Freddie turned, frowning lightly. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Carly chirped.

As soon as he shrugged and closed the door Carly giggled. She repeated gleefully:

"Seddie for the win!"

**A.N. Didja like it? Should I just go to prison for being a horrible writer, or was it actually somehow somewhat good? Is that possible with the crappiness level of my writing???**

**Anyways, review……..or I'll do the ultimate evil.**

**Send a hungry Sam on you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N ACK, I'M SUCH A BAD UPDATER!**

Freddie gazed into her electrifying blue eyes. The light overhead them both was reflected in them, giving them more of a sparkle then they already had. Her soft, full lips were lightly parted, as she gazed at him, like a deer caught in headlights.

Freddie's eyes slipped shut, and he felt himself moving closer to her. He felt the need to press his lips to hers, to mark her as his, to---

Carly grinned as Freddie shot up from his sleeping position on the couch. She noted the amount of sweat matting the hair on his face, and the heavy panting that brought his chest up and down.

Oh yes, he was _so _dreaming about Sam.

"Nightmare, Freddie?" she asked innocently. Her wide brown eyes gazed at his warmer softer eyes.

"Oh don't go playing innocent! Somehow you managed to implant that dream in my brain! I don't know how, but you did Carly Shay!" Freddie said, pointing a shaking accusatory finger at the girl next to him. Girly Cow played, slightly muted, in the background.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Carly grinned. Freddie shook his head and reached for the remote. He flipped off the t.v. as Sam walked in.

"'Sup, Carls. Hey, Freddie," Sam said in her usual slightly monotonous greeting. She plopped herself down between Carly and Freddie and dumped her sweatshirt on Freddie's head in one fluid movement.

Freddie felt himself turn bright red, and he felt his heart beating so hard and fast he was sure Sam noticed.

"Hey, Sam," Carly said, reaching into the cooler beside her. "Peppy Cola?"

"Yeah," Sam said, frowning, "What's up with the nub?"

"Nothing! Not at all, haha, why would say that?" Freddie said, in a high pitched voice. He looked around the room nervously.

"What happened to 'Mr. Cool and Collected' from yesterday? He was somewhat more bearable than this nub," Sam groaned.

"Maybe he just realized an undying, passionate love for you?" Carly suggested.

"Nah, he's not that dumb," Sam said with a wave of her hand. She stood up and walked over to the freezer, gently getting out the ham.

Before digging into it, she sniffed it slowly and said, "Mama loves the ham!"

"We've noticed," Freddie said wryly. He tried to regain composure. After all he wasn't going to let _Sam _win.

"Hey, don't get _too _confident Freddicini!" Sam warned, throwing an apple in his direction. Freddie easily caught it and bit into it easily, causing Sam to run over to him and shove him hard. Causing Freddie to send her a scathing look.

"Guys!" Carly intervened, a serene calm expression gracing her face.

"Dork!" Sam yelled in his face.

"Your but is _still _ham shaped!" Freddie yelled right back, taking a step towards her.

"So you're looking at Sam's butt?" Carly interjected, waggling her eyebrows expectantly. Her words were lost on them though.

"Shut yer trap, Benson, before I shut it for you!" Sam responded, taking another dangerous step towards him. Her small hands curled into fists, the silver of her ring glinting in the fluorescent lights above her.

"I hear me," Carly said half to herself. With a sigh she went back to her kitchen and poured a glass of lemonade for herself. She sat down and began to munch on now stale popcorn.

Sam with her black t-shirt proudly declaring, "Electric Ham" and dark blue, well worn, short shorts, was positively steaming.

Freddie was wearing a back t-shirt with some obscure logo on it, layered over a long sleeved grey shirt with its sleeves pushed up to the elbows. He looked down slowly, glancing past his on black converse to Sam's. He saw her slowly unlace them, and with a gulp he realized what was about to happen.

"Sam—Sam! That'll be assault…don't go down that road!" Freddie managed out, taking cautious steps back towards the safety of the back door. He tripped up a little giving Sam the advantage she needed to get to him.

Freddie immediately bolted straight out the door, Sam closely on his heels yelling, "C'mere Freddison!"

As the door slammed shut behind them, Carly sighed.

"I'll get the first aide kit."

~*~

Freddie and Sam sat on the couch, covered in their 'battle scars'. For once Freddie had managed to get some of his own hits in. If Carly hadn't known that Sam and Freddie were, well, _destined _for each other, she'd think these were bad things. But she saw the stolen glances that flashed between the two, the quick blushes and head turns when they caught each other.

"Freddie….?" Carly asked, sweetly batting her eyelashes and hoping to God that he wouldn't respond.

"What?" Freddie snapped, his eyes turning towards her sharply. His eyes softened as his eyes landed on her, mildly making Carly queasy. "I mean, what?" Freddie corrected, softer.

"I think it's time to check the results of the poll," Carly said, her eyes brightening at the very prospect of it.

Sam and Freddie's faces both fell, almost in a comical way. Mustering the courage, Freddie stood and ran the iCarly website.

He stared at the poll result. Over and over again. Recounting and Recounting. That is, until Sam yelled to hurry up before she gave him a Texas wedgie.

For a split sick second Carly wondered if the viewers had voted for her. She and Sam made their way over to him staring over his broad strong shoulder.

"Oh-my-shit!" Sam yelled as read the result.

Sam and Freddie won.

By a landslide.

"Oh my God," Sam said, as Freddie turned to look at her, his mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

Sam wondered slightly why she wanted to shut that irritating mouth of his with a kiss.

"I'm leaving," she said flatly, never one for dramatic exits (much).

As soon as she turned away followed by a loud 'slam', Carly turned to look at Freddie. He was surprisingly relaxed, a smile gracing his masculine features.

"Well?" Carly asked. The glee in her voice was unmistakable, and Freddie, ever-wise, chose to ignore it.

"It could work," Freddie nodded, shutting down the server, thoroughly enjoying the look on Carly's face.

"How so?" Carly tried to keep it simple.

"Well, it'll get on Sam's nerves won't it?" Freddie said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, a smirk marking his lips. His hair fell across his eyes in a boyish fashion.

"I'll take that," Carly warned, "For now. You'll be madly in love by the end of the week, just you wait!"

Freddie only grinned at her.

~*~

Sam leaned against the door, her eyes closed, her breath even. She knew, She knew.

He was her destiny.

**A.N. Was it good enough to forgive the late update? XD R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Yes, Freddie's abs even strike to Spencer as hot.**

Carly woke up early for once. The moment the sun found its way through the cracks in her blinds, she woke up yawning and stretching. It must have been only 7:30 in the morning, but Carly felt wide awake and ready to put Operation: Seddie into action—triple.

She luxuriously made her way down the stairs, already scheming on how to get her two friends downstairs and in action as quick as possible. As soon as she was down the stairs though, she released a groan.

Both her friends were already sprawled around her living room, no where near each other. Sam, of course, was in PJs (which Carly strongly suspected were once hers) laying like a lazy bum on the couch. Freddie on the other hand was hunched over by the computer, covered by an old blanket (which, once again, Carly suspected once resided in Spencer's room).

For a moment it irritated her-- didn't her friends have homes they could sleep in themselves? Or clothes they could use themselves? She then realized that when she went to bed, Sam had left the loft, and _Freddie _was the one sprawled out on the couch. Which at some point meant that they had conversed and come to an agreement over who would sleep where. To make sure, Carly took a quickly look at Freddie's head, popping out from his cocoon, and realized (rather gleefully) that it wasn't the 'Sam-beat-me-up-last-night face.

"GUYS!" she yelled, clapping her hands.

"Holy shit, Carls!"

"What the fudge!?"

"Morning," Carly answered their yells cheerfully.

Sam stood up, shaking out her mess of curls. With death written in her eyes (and directed towards Carly) she stretched and yawned, revealing a patch of skin across the hemline of her bright orange shorts. She then stood up, walking over to Freddie's still curled up body.

"Yo, nub, Carlotta is up at an ungodly hour, you should be too," Sam said flatly. She flicked him in the forehead as hard as she could. Her heart raced, even through the emotionless mask.

"Ugh, Sam, you're so annoying," Freddie muttered, shrugging of the blanket and stretching, flexing the muscles in his back, abs, and biceps. Carly and Sam's jaws dropped. Carly noted that the boy had definitely started working out.

Freddie was wearing nothing but loose, low grey sweatpants. His abs were clearly visible. _Wow...is that a six-pack I see? _Carly and Sam thought to themselves. Simultaneously they tilted their heads, trying to get a view of his back.

"Wow....who's Griffin again?" Carly muttered, awe written all over her face. Sam only shook her head, not able to form the words.

Freddie walked over to the fridge, running a hand through his shaggy hair. Sam's heart fluttered as his arm flexed. Carly gripped onto Sam's arm, both of them slowly following Freddie as if he was their prey. Their steps were soft, still leaving Freddie oblivious.

Freddie peered into the fridge, looking for the carton of milk he was well-accustomed to drinking--after all, who would want to drink 'Glutton free, Fat free, Cow milk free, Lactose Free, No soy added milk' at his house? He picked out the carton shaking it, only to realize there was barely any left.

"Hey Carly, is it alright if I just drink this straight from the carton?" Freddie asked, innocently leaning against the counter.

Carly only nodded, making small strangled sounds in her throat. She knew there was no romantic interest in him on her part, but she couldn't deny, that boy was _fine._

Freddie drank from the carton, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. His neck was smooth and Sam could clearly see his Adam's apple bobbing with each gulp. He put down the carton, with a breath of air. A drop of milk was sliding down from his lips, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand without a second thought. Both Carly and Sam noticed the light amount of stubble dotted his face.

Freddie finally noticed their stares, and asked, "What?"

Sam confidently walked forward, not stopping until she was right in front of him. "Oh, nothing. I just didn't realize what a hot, handsome hunk of boy you really are," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Freddie's cheeks were ablaze, but he played along, bring his arms to her waist, whispering the words in her ear, "Usually I need to bring bacon to get you to say that."

Sam let out a small growl, and placed her lips on his. He immediately responded, letting primal instinct take over. He spun her around, pinning her to the counter, nibbling lightly on her lower lip, asking for entrance. Sam happily obliged kissing him as forcefully as he could muster. Even through their kiss they fought, tongue's battling for dominance. Sam's hand trailed up and down his chest. He groaned, and released her lips, trailing kisses down her neck and jaw. Sam used one hand to grab his face, and press her lips back to his.

Right then was when Spencer walked in, joining Carly in the awe-struck expression game.

"When did?" Spencer began.

"I don't" Carly answered, unable to formulate words.

"But I thought-"

"Yeah."

Spencer took one look at the shirtless boy in his kitchen, making out with the stormy blonde. Spencer noted that it was more like they were having a fist fight with their lips. Then was also when he noticed Freddie's toned and muscular chest. He raised a brow.

"And when did Freddie get all handsome?!"

**A.N. This was short on purpose. Well, shorter than I intended. Yes, i know Carly's thoughts at the beginning were cut short. Hehe. Wait till next chap!**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**A/N Finally, an update! I know it's a tad bit late; but between being grounded, the end of the year, and writer's block I just haven't had the time. I hope you're all cool with that xD. Welp, here's the update! This takes place the night before the previous chapter.**

**OH! Yeah, I'm an avid Zutara fan, so please bear with me. There ARE references to Avatar: The Last Airbender. If you don't watch it, the re are only two things I can say. 1) Just kinda skim the little pieces, and go with it. and 2) WATCH IT :D**

Freddie Benson was not happy. After an excruciating afternoon of Carly's "You'll be in love with Sam"s and her "You guys are meant for each other"s he was just about ready to blow-or worse. He was even starting to daydream about her, and in a positive light to boot. In fact, he was about to shoot himself.

Holy shit, never-mind. Shooting myself would probably make her happy, Freddie thought, grimacing to himself. Then quickly another thought ran through his mind. Great, now I can't even contemplate SUICIDE without her being involved in it. What hasn't she forced herself into in my life.

With a start, he realized he was still thinking about her. "AAAAAAARGH!" he shouted, burying his head in his arms. The bulge of his muscles felt warm against his ears, which is the excuse he used as to why his face was lowly flushing red.

He turned around in his swivel chair, facing the digital clock on the other side of his cluttered desk. The clock's blaring green numbers basically shouted at him that it was 9:00 p.m. He groaned-it wasn't even that late. Another groan escaped his lips...in the past two days he'd let his desk become messy.

Since when have I been messy? Never. That's when. It's all Sam. OH, MAN, SAM'S IN MY HEAD AGAIN! Freddie thought, releasing another: "AAAARGH!"

"Freddie! What happened are you having nightmares! Oh my goodness, did you get a PAPERCUT?" Freddie suddenly heard his mom shout. Mrs. Benson burst through his half-closed door. Behind her was her monstrous bight orange first aide kit.

"Nothing's wrong, mom. I was just thinking about Sa-Salami. Jeez, I love salami!" Freddie muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Freddie! Salami is filled with grease and fat! It'll give you heart problems later in life!" Mrs. Benson shrieked frantically. Freddie realized what was about to happen: A two-hour lecture, followed by a powerpoint.

so he did the only thing a self-respecting 17-year-old boy could do.

He escaped to Carly's house.

.::.

He and Carly leaned against each other, yawning as the clock slowly ticked it's way to 12:30 a.m. The soft sounds of 'Celebrities Underwater' was palying, and the blue-ish light illuminated their tired faces.

Carly yawned, and placed more weight on Freddie's shoulder, resting her head on his hard shoulder. Freddie's head lolled so it rested on hers. He lazily reached for the remote, awkwardly patting the couch with his eyes half-closed until he felt the remote. He flipped the channels until it settled on Avatar: The Last Airbender.

The show played, and while Freddie tilted his head to talk to Carly, Katara and Zuko came to the scene. As the talked/fought/_flirted,_Freddie grinned.

"Hey, Carls, once this whole dating Sam thing is over...do you wanna go on a date," Freddie asked. She smelled fruity, like vanilla and cherries and cherry blossoms. The scent was a little strong and _sugary_, but he ignored it.

"Oh, Freddie, no. I will not let you cheat on Sam. She'll be your girlfriend by then. Day 1 starts tomorrow, ok. Please don't start like this," Carly said, slowly pulling away from him. He smelled to good...like aftershave and pine. Way too manly to be Freddie Benson.

"So...are you saying if Sam wasn't around you would date me?" Freddie asked hopefully. He leaned in closer to her.

"No...I'm definitely _not_saying that, Freddie," Carly said, putting a hand on his chest to hold him back. She turned to see the scene on tv. An idea hit her, and she said, "What do you ship on Avatar?"

Freddie stared at her puzzled. "Katara and Aang, obviously. They were, like, _written_for each other!"

"But think of Zuko and Katara!" Carly interjected.

"What? They hated each other until the third season!" Freddie laughed, leaning away from her, searching her face for the sparkle of a well-played joke. All he found was serious-ness.

"And in the third season they were _good_friends, and even close to liking each other. It was implied that it was a possibility that they got together!" CArly added.

"So?"

"They had dynamic. A spark. History. Character development. Sure, Aang got stronger, sure he got more mature. But all-in-all he was still Aang. To perfectly compatible with Katara," Carly explained.

"Exactly, they're _compatible_!" Freddie added.

"You're impossible!"

"What the hell?"

"Dunderhead!"

"What?"

"Oblivious boy!"

"That's sexist!"

"Look, I'm tired. Good night. Tell me when you realize what I'm saying. And sooner than later you will. And if you know what's good for you, you'll realize _sooner_." Carly said, standing up and walking up the stairs in a huff.

Freddie sighed and glanced towards the television screen. Katara and Zuko where in a cave, and she was close to him, reaching for his face to heal his scar.

"Whatever," Freddie huffed. He clicked off the tv, not willing to watch more.

He reached under the couch and reached for the spare PJs he kept stored under it. Instead he came up with neon orange shorts, and a lacy purple tank top.

"Urgh," Freddie muttered, shoving it back under.

Once again he reached down and found his actual PJs. A pair of drawstring baggy pants and a tight black t-shirt that Sam had given him for his 13th birthday. Though back then, it was baggy as hell.

He pulled up the blanket, and pulled it over himself, wrapping himself up. Within minutes of his head hitting the familiar lumpy pillow, he was dead asleep.

Carly proceeded to tip-toe down. She came over to him, and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Boys," she muttered, grinning as she tucked him in.

**A/N So whaddya think? Review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**A/N What is this? An actual update from Tricksterr? Well, I'll be damned! **

**Anyways, there's some stuff I'd like to clarify. I've gotten a lot of complaints about the "Creddie" in my previous chapters. I am one of those believers that it has to happen in some small way for Freddie to realize how much he loves Sam. Also, Carly is a living, breathing girl. She WILL notice Freddie's hotness/sweetness. I mean, haven't we all totally noticed our totally platonic male friends? **

**And besides that, I really try my best to make Carly an enjoyable character. I don't want her to be just a cutesy matchmaker, or an insane bitch. She's their friend, and that's how I intend to keep her.**

**Ok, thanks for reading that insanely long author's note!**

**Oh, this is important: The events of the chapter, and the previous are from the night **_**before **_**my Seddie make-out scene. Clear? Good.**

Sam rolled over in her bed. The clock blaringly told her it was midnight. Peevishly, she wondered what to do. Hang out with her mom? Yeah, no. Wake up Spencer? Required Fredwad. Sleep? Sleep would involve the risk of dreaming about Freddie.

Slapping her forehead, she got up, and threw on the shoes Carly had given her for her 15th birthday. She shrugged on her favorite sky blue sweatshirt and tried to ignore that Freddie had given it to her.

As she crawled out her window, she wondered why Freddie couldn't get out of her mind. Sure she knew they were "meant" for each other, but did that give the universe the right to infiltrate her own thoughts?

After walking for 15 minutes, she finally gave in to her thoughts of him. Groaning, she stared up at the sky, wondering what Freddie was thinking about. As if on cue, Bushwell Plaza came into sight, obscuring her view of the stars.

"Damn, just when I was gonna make a wish, too," Sam said, scowling at no one. She strolled through the lobby, wishing more than ever for everything t be normal.

Quietly, she crossed the threshold to the elevator, miraculously making it past Lewbert. The moment the doors closed in front of her, an idea struck her.

.::.

Sam decided she could wait until morning to tell Freddie her master-plot...well the details he could know. The rest was her secret.

At the moment, all she wanted to do was dish to Carly. Never had she wanted to share something about herself so much. Even though she'd only realized it a day ago, it seemed like she'd liked Freddie for an eternity.

But, the moment she waltzed in, it wasn't Carly, with a warm smile. No, it was Freddie. Freddie, with a sheer pink lipstick shade on his forehead. Sam felt sick.

She walked over to him, miffed. She debated whether she should flick his forehead or not. Shrugging she decided she didn't want to. Realizing that Carly was probably asleep by then anyways, she decided instead to just grab her pajamas and crash in Carly's room.

Even as she grabbed her pajamas from under the couch, she couldn't help but once again look at the sheer pink stain on Freddie's face. As she yanked her shorts from the couch, she couldn't help but be outraged and jealous. Was Carly finally realizing that Freddie was _very _crushable or something?

She must of grunted or sighed loudly, because next thing she knew, Freddie's eyes were fluttering open. "Sam?" he asked, bolting up, shoving the covers off. "You ok?"

Sam gleefully noted he was wearing the shirt she gave him almost four years ago. The one that proudly stated "Sir Nubs-a-lot" on the back. On a side note, she noticed that it was stretched rather tightly against him, and _wow_, how did he get that big? Her eyes widened slightly, and she repressed the urge to trace her fingers down his chest, to try and see if she could make him quiver, tense, shiver against her touch….

"Sam?"

"What?" Sam asked suddenly realizing she'd been staring off into space - or Freddie's chest- while he asked her a question.

"You ok?" Freddie repeated slowly. He reached out to touch her shoulder. They both felt a burning spark as they touched, even through the layers of Sam's clothes. Both kept a mask of impassiveness, but there was no denying the panic dancing behind their eyes.

Both pretended not to notice.

"I'm fine, Fredpoppy. Your face just makes me nauseous," Sam snorted, plopping down on the couch.

"So why you here at midnight?"

_Because I can't stop thinking about you. Because I think I realized I'm falling for you. Because you're beautiful. _"I dunno. Mama just felt like coming here," Sam said, flinging her legs over his.

As if taking this as a cue, he leaned back as well. He took one of his legs and placed it over hers.

Sam smirked. "Oh, it's on, nubula!"

She placed her other leg over his. He stacked his over his. They continued this little pattern for a while, until they were basically kicking the air over each other. Their hands clasped against their mouths, trying to suppress the sound of their giggles.

"Well, well, well, Sam, I believe I won," Freddie smiled. Sam was panting for breath laughing, too tired to even lift her legs.

"Just this once, Freddo," Sam smiled, gazing over at him lazily. Looking at him again, she was reminded of her original plan, she was struck by the sheer boyishness of such a manly face.

"Whatever you say, princess," Freddie said, softly looking at her. Both of them knew what was happening.

They both leaned in, lips almost touching. Freddie placed a hand on her leg, not even realizing that she had stacked it over his. As her lips became a _much _closer reality, he was struck by how absurd this was. An hour ago, maybe even less, he had been thinking of Carly's kiss, of Carly's touch. But as he thought of her sickly sweet smell, of how he would absolutely not be able to stand it if he lost her as a confidante and friend due to a relationship. But Sam? Sam's touch he was suddenly craving, like a smoker to nicotine. As soon as her scent of passion fruit and cinnamon hit him, he through all inhibitions away.

_She might like me back. _

But Sam's eyes flew open. "Wait."

Freddie opened his own eyes and wondered what he did wrong. Was that connection all in his head? "What?" Freddie asked, looking at her wide eyes.

"I have an idea that will totally placate Carls," Sam said, still only _inches _from his warm welcoming mouth.

"Carly? Oh, Carly!" Freddie said, for a moment forgetting their best friend. Not a difficult feat, considering that sweet spot in the juncture of Sam's jaw to neck was so ready to be touched. Thinking of Carly, he finally realized what she was talking about earlier that night. He and Sam were perfect for each other. If only he could convince Sam of that.

"Yeah. You know how she's all like 'You two should totally date'?" Sam said, leaning back away from him. The air felt cold, and she urged to just crash her waiting lips to his mouth.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Freddie said, taking his hand of her leg.

"We should fake date. I mean, I know we're 'dating' know, or whatever, but we should get all fake _into_ it. Do couple-y chiz. Then, when we 'break up', she'll have to admit she was wrong," Sam said. She smirked at him, gauging his reaction. For a moment, she wished he had her phone on her, because _oh, man_ the look on his face was gonna be priceless.


End file.
